Generally, a seat used for transporting passengers in a cabin of a vehicle makes it possible for the occupant of the seat to adapt the shape of it to meet the requirements of comfort.
For example, in aircraft cabins, it is well known to have seats whose back rest has several possibilities of inclination that the occupant of the seat adjusts as a function of his requirement.
In such seats, the presence of a hinge between the back rest and the seat pan is a complexity that can be a source of malfunctions and leads to reinforcements of the structure of the seat and to mechanisms that increase the weight of the seat.
Another drawback of the inclinable back rest is due to the fact that it reduces the available space behind the back rest, space that is generally associated with the seat of the passenger located in back of the seat under consideration.
In this case, it is known to advance the seat pan of the seat to limit the area occupied by the back rest when the latter is inclined, but this solution further increases the complexity and the weight of the seat.